To Be Free
by morethanclay
Summary: It's about 2 months after TKD. Janey is a girl that feels rather ordinary. She needs something more out of life and there is a certain make up clad villain that can give her the opportunity to take more out of life than what she was dealt. OC/Joker MATURE
1. Boring

**So yeah I don't own ANY DC comic stories or characters!! (i.e. V for Vendetta and Batman) So before anybody gets there knickers in a fucking bunch just calm the fuck down!! I just disclaimed both titles!! So there!!**

**And to all new readers I'm really sorry for the violent note but, I've been getting a lot of hater mail so yeah...enjoy I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading ^_^**

There was a violent shake in the cabin as the aircraft landed

Bing*

Then voice came from above.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in Gotham City. The local time is 10:33 AM and temperatures are in the mid 70's. We hope that you have a wonderful time in Gotham thank you for choosing Gotham Air and we hope to see you again!"

Janey opened her eyes and looked out the window at the tall maze of building just waiting for her to explore. She had no idea what to expect from the city she had only heard bits about it in London from the telly (TV).

She made her way through customs. And then to the baggage claim. Where she picked up her huge black suitcases and dropped them on the luggage cart.

"Now off to the city with you" She said to herself with a smile.

Janey was an extremely unfortunate girl in life she had lost her parents at a young age and was sent off to the orphanage. At the age of 7 was sent to a family with many adopted children so she never was paid much attention to. When Janey finally graduated from high school she went to Oxford University and graduated at the top of her class double majoring in business and photography with a minor in music. She made a small fortune in London by becoming a professional photographer and she enjoyed it but it was just the same thing day in and day out. She needed something more from life. So she decided to pack up and go. Janey always got through life very independently so she wasn't scared about coming to Gotham at all. She had always wondered what it would be like living in America and here she was.

As soon as she got outside she hailed a taxi

"Where too" came the cab drivers heavy Brooklyn accent.

"12th east and Broadway please" she replied

It was a long drive from the airport to her apartment. When she arrived in front of a decently looking apartment building she was thrilled. When she got out, she got her luggage out of the trunk, paid the driver and quickly made her way inside.

Once everything had been settled Janey decided to meet up with her old friend that went to school with her at Oxford.

She picked up the phone and dialed. It rang twice and then came her friends' voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Delia it's me Janey"

"OH MY GOD!! JANEY HOW ARE YOU!!!" she screamed as Janey pulled the phone from her ear.

"I'm well anyway I was calling to see if you wanted to meet for something to eat. You know to catch up, reminisce the good old days at the ford"

"Of course I would love to. Come meet me at work I have to turn in a portfolio really quickly to my boss, then we'll be off k?"

"Sounds wonderful what's the name of the place you work?"

"Oh, I work at Wayne Enterprises"

"Alright, see you in a bit"

"I can't wait to see you!"

"You too, bye now"

"Bye!"

Delia has always been the loud one out of the two even in college she was a bit eccentric but that's what she liked about her friend. She put on a coat and grabbed her purse and made her way out. As soon as she was outside again she hailed another taxi. She directed the driver to Wayne Enterprises and they were off.

It took her about 10 mins to get there and once she got out she looked up and saw how tall the buildings actually where she was at the heart of Gotham and she felt so small but enjoyed how big the city felt.

When she got inside everything looked so high tech and fancy. Everyone was dressed in suits and business attire. She felt a little out of place in her black skinny jeans and white wife beater and pink scarf and beige coat.

As soon as she got to the front desk the receptionist looked her up and down and then smiled.

"Hello miss are you lost?" The receptionist said with a smug tone.

"No I'm not I'm actually here to see Miss Delia Fox I believe she is the Vice Presidents Advisor and Daughter" Janey replied with a smile.

The receptionists smugness quickly disappeared at the mention of Delia's name.

"I'll get miss Delia on the line right away miss…"

"Janey Park" Smiling and thinking of the best way to get her fired.

"Yes, tell miss Delia that a Miss Janey Park is here to see her…Thank you" the receptionist hung up her phone.

"Miss Park if you just walk straight towards the elevators in the back and go up to the 35th floor that is where miss Delia's office is located"

"Thank you and next time just because someone isn't dressed very nicely doesn't mean you have to treat someone like shit" with that Janey walked off to the elevators feeling very proud of herself.

The elevator doors opened as she was walking toward them and she wasn't looking where she was going and then

Thud!

She collided with someone and dropped her purse.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are? You…" she exclaimed as she turned around and met eyes with none other than Bruce Wayne

"Oh, I'm sorry here let me help you with that" said the hottest man she has ever seen in her life.

"Oh no, no…it's my fault completely for not looking where I ought to be. I have a terrible habit of that." Scrambling for the components of her purse.

When she got all the contents of her purse back the man stuck out his hand.

"No, no I should have been looking where I was going, my name is Bruce Wayne. It's nice to meet you miss…" he said as he looked at her with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Park, Janey Park" she replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Well I hope I'll be seeing more of you Miss Park at our fund raiser tonight…you are invited aren't you?" Bruce said flashing one of his charming smiles.

"Actually, I just got into town it's my first time in Gotham, and I'm here to visit with a friend of mine from Oxford" Janey said shyly.

"Ah well then you must come and join us who are you visiting if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I'm visiting Delia Fox" Janey could not keep her eyes from wandering and wondering what kind of a body was beneath his suit.

"Oh Delia, she is Lucius Fox's daughter…yes then you must come. They are going to be there too. How about this, I'll send a message up to her secretary to get you an invitation immediately and you can pick it up from… I think her name is Katie…." He said pointing to the secretary. Janey giggled knowing that the receptionist would feel like a fool when she went to pick up her invitation. Bruce walked over to the receptionists phone and made a quick phone call and came back.

"It's done, so will I be seeing you this afternoon then?" He asked

"Yes, I'll be sure to be there" She replied

"Good then I'll see you then Miss Park." He shook her hand.

"Yes, good day then." She said trying to be as confident as she could be.

"Good day" He said then left.

Janey immediately booked it to the elevators like a giddy schoolgirl and jabbed the elevator button quickly, hoping to get to Delia's office as fast as she could to tell her the news of Bruce Wayne. When she got on the elevator she just could not keep her excitement in. She started to dance around in the elevator screaming. Then when the elevator neared the 35th floor she composed herself.

She walked into a very fancy waiting room and walked up the secretary.

"Hello, I'm Janey Park and I'm here to see Delia Fox." Janey said calmly

"Oh yes, Miss Fox is inside finishing up some stuff you can go in I'll tell her that you are here." The secretary said politely

"Thank you" Janey replied as she skipped into the office

When she walked into the office she saw Delia sitting at her quite large desk and then.

"JANEY!!! JANEY! JANEY!! How are you?" Delia screamed as she hugged Janey tightly.

"I'm quite alright Delia. I can't breath" Janey said with as much air as she could.

"Oh you know it's just been so long I missed you so much and I got the photographs you sent me and they are wonderful! I love them! So what brings you to Gotham I thought you had it all in London?" Delia asked curiously.

"I don't know. I felt I needed a change in my life. So I moved here." Janey said

"OH! You moved here!"

Janey braced herself for another big hug but it never came. Delia just sat there with a big smile.

"What's wrong Delia? I thought that you would be delighted" Janey said slightly hurt.

"I am!!! I was just thinking about all the fun times at the ford! And now in GOTHAM!!" jumping up and hugging Janey. 'There it is' Janey thought.

"Oh Janey I'm so excited!!! Oh well let's go get some lunch. I'm starving!" Delia said finally.

After they went to lunch Janey decided to look for jobs and of course she applied at Wayne Enterprises. Then she posted some adds as a wedding photographer but, something kept bothering her. She wanted something more out of her life and she couldn't figure it out. She thought that moving to Gotham would've helped but the feeling was still there.

Later that evening, she found one of her evening gowns that she used to wear to her art shows in London. It was one of her favorites because she designed it herself. She always wore it when she wanted to feel her best. It was a dark red color and it was strapless and it was short in the front and the back was laced up like a corset and there was a little train in the back. After she put on her dress she pulled her wavy black hair into a simple side ponytail. She wore here favorite white stilettos and then grabbed some cash, ID and Keys in a little white clutch and was off to Wayne Enterprises' party.

When she arrived she felt very out of place there were a lot of old people. They also looked like they were rich as fuck and she was just middle class. When she finally spotted Delia she made a sort of frantic walk towards her.

"Delia I feel so out of place right now." Playing with her clutch nervously.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Oh daddy this is Janey the girl I was telling you about." Delia tapped her father on the shoulder.

"Oh hello I'm Lucius Fox. It's very nice to meet you." Lucius offered a hand.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Fox." Confidently shaking his hand.

"So Janey, my daughter said that you applied for a position in marketing." He said with a look of curiosity.

"Yes, I did earlier today." Janey said waiting for rejection.

"Well consider yourself hired. We need someone with a world wide perspective on the team. Welcome aboard." Lucius said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much sir I really appreciate this opportunity." Janey said shocked.

All of a sudden a helicopter came out of nowhere and landed in the helipad outside of the ballroom. Out came Bruce Wayne with his usual line up of international super models.

"Oh my does he always come in with such a bang?" Janey asked Delia.

"Yes and it gets boring after a while" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well he certainly knows how to please and shock." Janey said disappointed seeing that he was with more beautiful women than her self but shook the feeling knowing that she didn't want to be a relationship anyway.

Wayne came in made a little speech and then came towards Lucius.

"Lucius look at you surrounded by the two most beautiful women in the room." Bruce said coyly. Looking over at Janey.

"Hello Janey it's good to see you I'm glad you were able to make It." kissing her hand.

"Well how could I refuse such a lovely evening and free food." Janey said back flirtatiously.

"Bruce say hello to our newest member of our marketing team." looking at Bruce, who looked back approvingly. Bruce looked at Janey and said

"Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other miss Park."

"Yes I suppose we will be." tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

As the evening went on Janey couldn't wait to get home. She was over the party and ready to just collapse in bed. Bruce and Lucius had gone off to talk business with someone and Delia was flirting with someone else. She finally told Delia that she was going home and that she was tired of the party. She said her goodbyes and then left.

It was early she had only been there for about two hours…but it was two hours too much. She called a cab and went home and the night ended.

How boring.


	2. You Can Call Me The Joker

CH 2:

It had been two months since she had moved and Gotham had only gotten worse for Janey. The job at Gotham wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She was getting coffee for her bosses and it was hard on her ego. Coming from a respectable job; as a professional photographer to a coffee runner but, the pay was good and whenever she got to put her input in she was happy to impress them with her ideas…and they always were impressed. However, no one noticed her.

After work she had a date with Bruce and so she hurried home and got ready. Wearing a sexy black cocktail dress with some black stilettos and a simple bun. Since the restaurant was close she insisted on walking. Walking always calmed her down. She grabbed a beige trench coat and left.

As she walked her heels echoed around her. It was a chilly night and there wasn't anything around just some cars here and there and dark ally ways. She pulled her coat around her and felt like someone was following her and so she ducked into a short cut she knew of. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" side stepping the man looking down embarrassed. However, he didn't let her pass.

She looked up and saw the man was wearing a suit and he looked Italian.

"It's late out what are you doing all by yourself out at night." The man said.

Janey fingered the pepper spray "I'm about to go see my brother he's very sick."

"Oh well you see here Johnny here is pretty sick too, maybe you could see him too." He pointed to his friend behind him.

Snickering his friend said "Yeah you know the bad case of the blues." Reaching out for her hand. Janey pulls out her pepper spray and points it at the two men.

"Don't touch me!" Janey said holding the pepper spray firmly.

"Oh look Johnny kitty's got claws." The man laughed as both of them pulled out badges and guns.

"Look sweetie if you know what's best for you, you'll just enjoy this." Johnny laughed as he started to undo his pants. Janey made to run, but a third man came from behind and grabbed her.

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Janey struggled kicking and trying to pull her arms free.

"You know what you guys are boring…and frankly can I be honest with you guys. If you wanna have fun you should be a little bit more creative?" came a voice from the shadows. They all stopped and looked in the direction the voice came.

Then from the shadows Janey saw a man in a purple suit and clown make up emerge. She had no clue who would wear something like that. But what she noticed the most were the symmetrical scars on the sides of his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing here didn't we haul your ass down to Arkham?" As one dirty cop pointed his gun at the clown. The other letting go of Janey and pulling out his baton.

"Now you see that's where you guys got boring I mean it's an asylum if I can get out of you little police station…I mean honestly guys I thought you could do better than that!" the clown exclaimed.

"Get him!" he ordered the one with the baton to go get him.

The man ran and swung at the clown and the clown side stepped with ease and grabbed the back of the man's collar and stuck a knife (which came out of nowhere) into the man's side. The remaining two cops became frightened and started firing at the clown. At this point Janey had hid behind a trashcan scared that she might get shot. However the clown stepped behind a large dumpster and when the cops were done shooting he came out with a semi automatic and killed them both with little effort.

He then made his way to the dumpster and found Janey.

"You ok beautiful?" He offered a hand

"Who are you?" Janey backed into the wall.

"Oh how rude of me, you must me new here well then let me introduce myself. I am: The clown prince of crime, the terror of Gotham, The bomb happy freak, but you can just call me the Joker. And it is my very good honor to meet you…and you are?" As he bowed and looked at Janey

"Janey" As she eyed his suspiciously

"Ja-ney, right." Emphasizing the ney of her name.

"Are you like a crazy person?" As she stood in awe of this man, who just killed three men with ease.

"I'm sure they will tell you that, but you see I'm not crazy I just like to stay ahead of the game. So Janey tell me, do you like music?" Coming a bit closer to Janey to offer a hand up.

"Yeah I like it why?" as she grabbed the gloved hand and stood up.

"Well you see I'm on my way to conduct a little concerto of mine would you like to ah keep me company?" He extended his arm to her.

"Well you see I'm on my…" She began.

"I promise you it will be…ummm…the most explosive thing you'll ah ever see in you life. You have my word…and ah I'm a man of my word. And as ah a bonus I'll even take you home" Nudging her with his elbow. Smiling at her with that uncanny smile of his.

"Ok I'll go with you" she felt guilty for standing up Bruce but, she was good at making up excuses and I'm sure that Bruce will understand and after the whole ordeal she had gone through she was sure that she didn't want to be at a fancy dinner.

When they got to the top of a roof somewhere in Gotham She could see the people walking below her and they looked like ants.

"So where is your orchestra maestro?" She asked coyly.

"All in good time, all in good time-ah" he started to wave his arms like a conductor and then she could hear the beginning of (whatever song I choose)

"I can hear it!" she exclaimed running to see over the edge to find the orchestra, but when she got there she didn't see one. Then the song kicked in and the she saw the base of the bank across the way blow up and then the next floor and so on and so fourth. The clown was waving his arms still and laughing like a maniac. She just stood there thinking 'oh shit'. When the building was gone and the music still going. He grabbed her arm to go.

"Well its time that we ah…leave I think the orchestra can handle this with out me if you hahah… know what I'm saying." Still giggling a little as he pulled on her arm. To go downstairs. In shock she just went with him not thinking that he was deranged at all.

'She's cute' he thought 'and she has no clue who I am!' he thought that was the best part. She was like a lost little puppy it was funny! He started to giggle. Still he couldn't believe that the there was still a class of criminals low enough to rape. Jeez! The thought of it repulsed him…however staying true to his word he took her home.

"Nice ah…digs you got there beautiful." Looking at her apartment.

"Thank you for the…umm…evening it was rather fun. Also thank you for saving my life. If there is anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask." She was playing with her key wanting to just go to sleep.

"ahm…. Don't mention it…Like really…don't ah…mention it…k? That's all I ah want and need….or else I'll have to come kill you and that's not really on my to do list so ah…yeah just. don't. mention. it…to anyone got it!"

"Oh alright then…ummm…Good evening then." She made for her door. 'This guy is insane!' she thought to herself. When she got inside she ran to her apartment. When she got inside, she looked out the window for him and he was still there watching her she immediately pulled the blinds down. It wasn't the fact that his scars scared her it was the fact that he just blew up a fucking bank! That scared the shit out of her.

'Fuck' he thought to himself 'shouldn't of let her live just should've fucking killer her' he thought to himself, but he couldn't she was just too much fun to watch and her accent was fucking sexy. 'Oh well' he pushed the thought out of his mind he didn't like dwelling on things too long. He had other things that were more important to think about. However the thought still lingered in his head.


	3. Hello Gotham I'm Back

CH3:

The next morning she woke up thinking if last night really happened. She shook the feeling and assumed that it was all just a dream. She got out of bed and got ready for work. Then She called a taxi and went to work. When she got there everything seemed to be normal until she got up to her office and everyone was huddled around the telly. She made her way over.

"What's going on?" she moved someone to the side to get a better look she saw on the screen the wreckage from last night. 'Fuck' she thought to herself starting to go into a panic. Thinking everyone would see her and the clown and think that she was in on it.

"Oh shit he's back again" Delia said from behind her.

"Do you really think he is?" as one of her co-workers turned towards Delia.

"Well if something blows up its usually because of him I mean it's his MO." She said matter of factly.

The reporter came on the screen

"We are not sure if this is the works of the Joker or some new villain…police are doing everything to…"

"That's a load of shit everyone knows it. They just don't want everyone to get in a panic especially after what happened last time." One guy said.

"What happened last time" Janey had a look of confusion.

"You're kidding right?" one guy looked at her incredulously like she was stupid or something.

"Well if you hadn't heard you fucking cunt I'm from England or does the accent confuse you?" Janey shot back at the punk.

"He pretty much tried to blow up all of Gotham. It was actually pretty scary." Delia interrupted.

A secretary came in to the room.

"Miss Park, Mister Wayne wants to speak with you." She looked at Janey with serious eyes.

'Oh shit he must be furious' She dreaded.

She made her way to the elevator and to Bruce's office and took a deep breath and walked in.

"Yes?" the secretary looked up.

"I'm Janey Park I was called and told that Mister Wayne wanted to speak with me." Janey said in a confident voice even though she was scared out of her mind.

"Oh yes go in he's waiting" she smiled and pointed towards the glass door that were frosted.

Janey knocked out of politeness and then walked in.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been stood up on a first date." Bruce smiled and looked at her with warm eyes.

"Bruce I'm really sorry I was almost attacked last night while I was walking and I was just so scared that I went straight home. I know I should have called I know I'm so sorry. I…" she was cut off when Bruce came up to her and started looking at her with concern, like he was examining her.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? Do know what they look like? Where did this happen?" he bombarded her with questions.

"Yes I'm quite alright I'm not hurt at all." She was a little surprised when he reacted so strongly.

"I knew I should have picked you up. The city is a dangerous place at night, but I'm glad that you are alright." Bruce smiled.

"Thanks, but I am sorry." Janey said shyly.

"I'm just glad that you are ok. Do you need anything?" Bruce said with a smile.

"I'm ok Bruce…I really am, but I do have to get back to work you know if I'm not on time with their coffee then they get pretty mad" She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure? Because I can tell them I gave you the day off you know if you want." Bruce offered with a sly smile.

"No, no it's ok I'll be fine thank for the offer though. Anyway I'll be going now have a good afternoon." She waved.

"Yeah but, if you need anything just ask ok? Please don't hesitate."

Janey nodded and then left. 'Damn I thought he was going to be mad.'

Work was boring and there was nothing to do then her boss came in.

"Janey we like how you present ideas and since the rest of the board is busy with other matters today…We thought that you could go down to the TV station and see about the progress of our commercial." He smiled at her

'More like you all are going to play golf and I have to do all the work.' Janey thought bitterly. "Sure I can do that" She replied with a half assed smile.

Janey got her purse and files and left. On her way there she kept thinking that she needed more out of her life and to do something that was inspiring. When she got there she was rushed in by some lunatic secretary and put in a sound booth.

Downtown at the MCU:

"So we know it's the Joker, but who is the girl with him she doesn't look threatening maybe a hostage? No. She doesn't look like she is being forced. So she must be an accomplice." Gordon kept looking at the footage and saw the girls face.

"Any progress on the girls identity?" Gordon barked.

"Yeah she's a Brit. Her name is Janey Park. Parents were killed in a traveling accident in Gotham city. And she moved here about two months ago." A detective replied.

"That's about when the Joker got caught…she probably helped him out I want answers people where she lives, where she works and most importantly where she is right now!" Jim Gordon was afraid of the consequences if the Joker had a partner just as sadistic as he was.

"Commissioner I've got her location she's at the TV station." One of the rookies brought a piece of paper over to him.

"Good work…we need to get down there now and get her before she tries anything." Gordon ordered as he and his team rushed down to the cars.

At the Police station Janey was sitting in the sound booth and was sick of being there she walked out to get some air. When she walked out she over heard the anchor of Gotham News.

"The Joker had an accomplice?! This is even better than him just coming back! Ha-ha this is going to get me the spotlight I need to get out of here!" He quickly went back into his dressing room and Janey froze.

'Accomplice! What the fuck? I didn't have a clue! what the hell is going on!' Janey quickly and cautiously went back to the sound booth and grabbed her stuff and left.

As she got to the elevator the fire alarm went off. 'Shit' she started for the stairs like everyone else.

"There she is GET HER!" Janey turned and saw two men coming after her her.

Meanwhile…the Joker pushed the fire alarm and then made his way to the to emergency broadcasting room to give Gotham his welcome back speech. He braced the doors long enough for him to play the disk.

"Play it or I'll kill you it's really that simple my…uh… friend. He he" The Joker prodded him lightly with a knife. "Fine you need a little bit of convincing here why don't we just take this" taking the knife and putting it in mouth "and umm…make you feel more comfortable." The Joker sliced his tongue in half and laughed the emotion was pure ecstasy. The man grabbed his mouth and started screaming, "That's more like it! Now play it."

The man slowly put the disk in and played it. Everyone in Gotham watching the telly saw the Jokers face come on.

"Hello Gotham" Came the all too familiar chill through out Gotham.

Janey ran for her life against the crowd trying all the doors. Trying desperately to get away so she wouldn't have to face persecution for a crime she didn't do. When the door to the archive room opened she looked around frantically she found some boxes she could hide behind. She dove under a table and pulled the boxes over so they hid her. When the cop came in looking around. Scanning for her. After he seemed satisfied he left down the hall. Then she saw on the telly the Jokers face. With the permanent smile forever etched on his face. He started to talk and Janey came out of her hiding spot to listen to what the Joker had to say.

"Hello Gotham it's been too long…I'm back…HAHAHA!!...I umm…have to say that I've been quite umm impressed with how the criminals have been functioning in the city since my absence…I uh…hmm…expected more from you all….anyway I thought I would personally…umm…break the news to everyone that I'm back…(emphasizing the K on back)…and I'd to my dismay until Batman starts doing his thing again I'm going to blow up Gotham the whole thing…and you all …uh know I'm a man of my word…but you see I had a vision I'm going to give you all a year to uh….find the bat or for the bat to come out…so uh…yeah and here's the catch I'm going to destroy a building a…government building first specifically every….uh…um… month he doesn't show got it batsy I'm waiting." Then there was a picture of a red smiley face on the screen.

The Gordon ordered the swat team to come in and blow the door. However on the other side the Joker knew that they were going to do that so he had something planned. When the door came down and the men rushed in and saw a big sign that said 'what's up?' and when the swat team stepped forward the land mines went off and mean while the Joker was already through the vents and went into the room next door. He slipped out while the swat team went into the room they "thought" he was in. He stifled his laugh. Gordon thoughtfully sent out a scout to go around the area to make sure no one left.

Janey booked it as soon as the message was over and when she turned down the hall she saw the familiar green greasy head of hair and immediately hid behind the corner.

The Joker got to the elevator thinking he was home free then he heard it 'click'

"Put your hand in the air!" the rookie ordered the Joker. The Joker complied and turned around slowly.

"Well, well Gorham's…uh…finest seems to have um….gotten better to responding since...I've been gone hahaha..." the Joker smiled knowing he was getting out of this one with a little help with lady luck. Literally.

Jane saw the cop apprehend the Joker and she started walking…and she didn't know what but, she got her pepper spray out and slowly but, quietly walked behind the cop and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she sprayed him in the face. However she didn't see the butt of the gun come flying at her head and the cop knocked her out.

The Joker took this opportunity to grab the man's gun from him and shoot him in the head. As he lay bleeding out he looked at the girl confused at what she did for him…He hated being in debt but, she was a liability if she was left alive…so he decided to take her back to his place only until this whole thing blew over…and he intended to keep her until it was completely over. Plus think of all the fun games he could play.

After Bruce saw the message he was torn. Gotham was calling for Batman, but also cursing him. What was he going to do? He looked towards his dear friend Alfred.

"Alfred, what am I going to do? The city needs me but, at the same time they want to crucify me..." He put his head in his hands making the world disappear.

"Endure master Wayne, Endure." With that Alfred took the empty tray back to the kitchen.

Bruce just sat there thinking of what he should do.


	4. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!

Hey all I appreciate the subscriptions but I would like feed back and reviews so if you could send me some that would be great…

Hey all I appreciate the subscriptions but I would like feed back and reviews so if you could send me some that would be great…The next chapter is coming sorry for the delay it's just that there are so many things I could do with this story I just have to choose the right one. Anyway have a good one and please keep reading I promise you it will get better!

Randy33


	5. There's Always A Catch

**Ok sorry for not putting a disclaimer or anything. Anyway Thanks! for all the reviews I appreciate all of them. So yeah I don't own any DC themes or characters and keep the reviews coming I love hearing feedback Have a good one!**

CH4:

Janey woke up in a dingy apartment. It smelled of mold and dust. The last thing she remembered was spraying the cop with mace. She couldn't believe it…she had never done anything so outrageous. 'Fuck' She looked around and found a door. She quietly got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She slowly walked down the creepy hallway and was scared. She didn't want to die in a rundown apartment building! When she got down to the lobby she saw the Joker and suddenly felt alright. Even though he was a mass murderer she felt safe around him because this had been the second time he had saved her. She walked into the room and caught his attention.

"Well good morning to you, I must say I've never seen anyone do that before…there must be something…uh wrong with you." He smiled and made his way over to her. She didn't move just stood there un afraid.

"It only seened right I mean for what you.."

"Don't! mention it…remember our little deal?" He said putting a finger up to his lips.

"Right I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation…Thank you once again for the uh… thing that you didn't do for me…I think I should go now." She made her way to the front door and then two clowns stepped in her way. "Excuse me."

"Now you see there is a little problem with that…uh….I did what I did for you , but I can't let you go you see…uh…you could potentially be a liability and I can't kill you because like I said it's…uh not in my nature…to kill things I like and I…uh like ya…you got a little something in ya." He started laughing.

"What do you mean? I can't leave?" she looked at him feeling betrayed.

"You know Janey I did a check on you to see if I could trust you…and uh…I'm not going to lie but…you lead a very…boring life…sad…but uh…boring. You see Janey what if I told you I could give you more excitement in your life…uh…make it more to fit your needs…because Janey I was once like you…you…need that certain something to make it feel like living in this world isn't so bad…and Gotham is quite frankly…uh…a boring place. That's why I'm here…to shake things up a bit…to cause a little chaos…uh…and I'm an agent of chaos." The Joker eyed Janey carefully. "So uh…until things settle down a little bit or until everything burns…then…you get to uh…stay here with me…got that doll." He winked at her and waved his clowns over. They came and got Janey by the arms.

"What! THIS IS FUCKING STUPID! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE I HAVE A LIFE! AND I LIKE IT!! I CAN'T STAY HERE FOR A YEAR!! YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP ME HERE!" Janey kicked and screamed. Then as swiftly as the clowns picked her up she felt the Jokers hand around her neck and the firm wall hit the back of her head.

"I'm not insane I am NOT! Insane…" He growled. Eyes leering at her menacingly. "You got that." He released her and she dropped to the ground with her hand tenderly touching her throat. She looked up at him scared and stared into the black pools of make up. She got up and the clowns tried to grab her arms but she pushed them off and walked towards the room that she woke up in.

"She's a feisty one…hmmm…I like feisty." He turned and went back to thinking.

At MCU:

"Here is the footage sir" The tape was put on Gordon's desk.

"Thanks Jason" Gordon put the tape in and examined it. "What do you think was going on in his head when he took her? He thinks about leaving her to be taken into custody but doesn't why? He usually doesn't care about people like that…Usually he would just leave her to be questioned by us…She probably has some information about the Joker that he doesn't want to get out!" Gordon quickly grabbed the phone and called all his detectives to be on the look out for Janey Park. She was the key to bringing him down and Gordon wanted to Joker back in Arkham as soon as possible.

At Wayne Enterprises:

"Bruce you might want to come see this" Lucius walked over to the TV and turned it on to GCN (Gotham City News).

"This is GNC and we are here with exclusive footage from the security cameras from the incident at the bank yesterday…In the film we have identified the Joker and his accomplice a female that goes by the name of Janey Park…"

As the film clip was rolling Bruce sat there in shock. Janey couldn't of been in with the Joker. She didn't even know the area that well. However the night the Joker escaped was the night Janey stood him up…No…he refused to believe it.

"Also earlier in the day there was an attack on the news station by the Joker and our security cameras have Janey on footage helping the Joker…" the film clip was shown and Bruce was confused…He had been mislead by her beauty. She really was apart of his plan. All the sudden Bruce looked towards Lucius.

"Lucius check the building for bombs and tighten up security also get me detailed files on Janey Park I want to know everything about her. She is helping the Joker so we have to be cautious. Also keep this discreet please."

"Absolutely Mister Wayne is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No Lucius thank you."

"You can't think she did this!" Delia came in pleading to her father.

"Delia I'm sorry baby girl but the evidence is clear." Lucius said in a comforting voice.

"It's all a load of shit you can't be serious!" Delia felt the betrayal but she felt she needed to sick up for her best friend.

Bruce went back to his pent house to do some research on Janey. He wasn't taking any chances. If Batman can't help then Bruce Wayne will.

At the Jokers' hideout:

Janey was bored out of her mind so she decided to take a stroll around the apartment building. She saw so many things that she wanted to photograph she wished that she had her camera. She walked out of her residence and saw two people at her door guarding it.

"Am I allowed to take a walk? Or do I have to stay in here forever?" Janey stood at the edge of the door-frame. The two idiots looked at each other confused as if she was asking them to solve a fucking equation or something.

"We have to ask the boss go and ask him" the small one said to the bigger one.

"So how is it working for the Joker?" Janey was curious.

"The boss understands us" he said pointing to himself

"Don't you mean understands you?" She corrected.

"No I mean the voice inside my head too…They get a little crazy sometimes, but the boss understands them so they keep quiet…plus it's money and we never get caught." Once he explained to Janey she stepped a little bit away from the door. Then the bigger one got back.

"Boss says…that she can do… whatever she wants but she has to stay…in the building unless she is with him." He was panting like a dog.

"Well then I'm off I actually want to talk to the Joker. Where is he?"

"Boss is in his room it's on the top floor room 700"

"Thanks " She walked off. She was excited to finally get out and do something. It wasn't much but it was something. She finally accepted the fact that she was going to be here for a very long time so she went to go tell him that. When she finally got to his room she was nervous but she took a few breaths in and out and knocked on the splintering door.

"Who is it?" came a growl.

"It's me Janey can I speak with you?"

"Well go ahead" came the voice. She opened the door and then saw him sitting at a table with his back away from her. She went and sat in the chair opposite and was met with the blood red smile.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for my behavior. I just have never been in this situation before. However, I have decided to follow your wishes and not make a fuss. Also since I've already been named an accomplice I want to help you in anyway possible" She stared into the chasms of his eyes. Looking for some type of emotion. Looking fo something to connect to.

"Ha, ha, ha, and I thought I told bad jokes…you see my dear it was never a choice you were going to stay here weather you liked it or not…The only reason you are uh…even still alive is because I want it that way you got it? And uh…I have plans for you anyway…do you know how to dance?" He asked curiously.

"Um…I suppose so what kind of dance?" She was confused by his request but she was confident that her ballet skills would come in handy.

"Aren't you in for a surprise now there is a black bag over in my bathroom just put on whatever is in there and remember what you uh…said I don't want a uh…fuss." He smiled and walked out of the room. Janey walked into the bathroom and looked in the black bag and pulled out what he wanted her to wear.

"Bollocks, I knew there was a fuckin' bloody catch."

Back at MCU:

The phone rang and Gordon answered hoping for good news.

"Commisioner! I think the lab found something from the crime scene." Said the voice over the phone.

"I'll be down in five minutes no one looks at it until I see it first got that?" He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat.

When he got to the crime scene he found the lead investigator

"What do you got for me Dave?" Gordon looked around the room he saw five men die in.

"Well we found a business card among all the joker cards in the room and it was for a bar. So we think that is the jokers hide out or something."

"Thanks David, I want all two units around the area to go to 225 and 13th and stake the area out do not move in until I say so." Gordon got off the radio and went back to his car to go down and see it for himself.


	6. Disconnection

_**Once again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR JANEY AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT DO NOT BELONG TO DC! Also for those who have called me out on the V for Vendetta Dialogue and story I'm so sorry I didn't put a disclaimer but here it is! I DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS OR CHARACTERS FROM DC!! (Yes V for Vendetta is a DC comic)**_

CH5:

"You can't be serious" Janey looked over at the Joker. She was wearing his purple trench coat with her arms folded tightly.

"Don't uh worry you're helping. Plus I thought you said you could uh…dance." He said with mischievously.

"I can but…" She argued.

"So it should uh…be a piece of cake…Look don't sweat it you look uh…Good…You know uh...Real professional." He started to giggle.

"I look like trash!" She glared at him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, it compliments your shape and plus you helping. I thought that's what you wanted." He coyly said.

"I said that I wanted to help but…" She was cut off when the van stopped in front of a bar. The Joker lightly pushed her out and ushered her to the back door.

"No buts now…except for getting yours…uh on stage." He started to giggle at his own joke.

"And I thought I told bad jokes…" She mumbled to herself as she walked into the back door. When she walked in she looked around the dressing room and acted her part. Then she heard her code name and she took off the coat and walked on stage. She wore deep violet midriff, halter-top that showed a lot of cleavage. A matching lacy, purple and black garter belt and thong. With black thigh high leggings.

The spotlight was on her and she immediately new what to do. Thank god for the pole aerobics classes she took with her girlfriends back home. She grabbed the pole and twirled around it. The reason she was so confident is because of the classes they taught her to feel sexy even though she didn't think she was. She slid down the pole and she knew every guy in the room was under her spell. She felt ashamed of herself but at the same time she enjoyed the thrill.

The Joker had a hat on and kept his face hidden but was watching Janey. He was impressed he didn't think she had it in her. He watched her twirl and twist around the pole like it was home. Maybe she was a stripper in her previous life. She looked great in her costume that he picked out. He was very proud of himself but he had other things that needed his attention.

Janey was done dancing on the pole. She slowly made her way towards the new DA of Gotham. He immediately smiled when he saw Janey making her way over to him. She started to grind up against him and she whispered into his ear.

"You wanna private show?" She pulled on his tie.

"Sure" He looked at her dreamily and started to get up but she stopped him.

"Alright but, it's going to cost you." She put her foot up onto the seat between his legs. He immediately understood and slipped a 50-dollar bill into the top of her stocking. Janey smiled and went to the private room passing the Joker and secretly tapping him on the shoulder. When they got the private room she got up on the mini stage and started to twirl on the pole.

"So…uh...where are you from?" He asked nervously.

She looked at him and crawled towards him with her chest out

"I don't get paid to talk you know…" He immediately put another 50-dollar bill in her top. She smiled.

"London" She started to dance again.

"What part?" She started to wag her finger and smiled seductively. He took out another 50 and put it in her belt.

"Trafalgar Square" she slid down the pole into the splits and looked over she shoulder.

"Can I meet up with you after your shift?" When she didn't answer. He put another 50 in her thong.

"I don't know the answer to that…" She drifted off.

"But I do" Came the Jokers voice.

The DA looked over and was terrified instantly. Janey got off the stage and took out the money from her costume and tried to hand it over to the Joker.

"Well I don't want it" She looked at him and was confused.

"Oh I thought that you would want it" she felt silly standing there

"Oh no, no, no, no, no you see I'm a man of simple taste and so I don't need money to get what I want. Understand?" He traced his fingers down her arm.

"Oh…all right" She put the money in her garter belt and walked towards the door.

"Wait you can't leave me here with this maniac!" the DA screamed as she touched the doorknob. She looked back and felt sorry for the man, but knew that if she didn't then she would die. So out of fear she left the man to his death.

She waited in the back alleyway where the van was. She reached into the coat pocket and found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She lit one and inhaled. She felt her nerves calm and then the door opened and out came the Joker.

"Well that was fun…How do you feel?" He smiled. Janey didn't respond she just walked back to the van and got in.

"Weeeelll…what's got her panties in a knot?…haha!" He looked at his lackeys and laughed.

In the van Janey felt the guilt spread from her stomach to her heart. She felt like crying but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She knew she had to be strong.

When they got to the hideout Janey quickly went to her room and started to hyperventilate. She quickly sat down against the door and tried to calm down. Then the tears just started to pour down her cheeks.

'I helped, kill a man!' she kept thinking to her self. She didn't know how to feel. The thought kept running through her head. She felt like she was slowly loosing her mind. She crawled to her bed and curled up in a ball. She felt good but horrible at the same time. She also felt horrible for feeling good. It's almost like she was feeding a darker nature or part of herself; but she didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The Joker came into her room. He knew something was up. The way she was so quiet in the van and then rushing to her room. Also the sobbing he heard was a dead give away. She looked so pathetic curled up in a ball, looking confused and scared. He didn't like it…Nope… Not. One. Bit. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Lets get you out of this shit hole of a room." He said in a different voice.

She was shocked to hear him to gentle. It helped her calm down. She moved involuntarily into his body and listened to his heartbeat. 'Huh…even the coldest murderer has a heart beat.' She thought.

When they got to his room he sat her down on his bed and looked at her. She had stopped sobbing and hyperventilating. Good thing it was starting to get on his nerves. And she had even started to look like she was ok.

"Now that's the girl I'm looking for…you did great!! Why are you crying? You're a…uh…natural at this!" He grinned. "Now there is no shame in being a…uh great …ummm…exotic…dancer. I mean you had me…uh…fooled." He grinned his sly grin.

"I killed a man." She managed to choke out.

"Oh….I'm sorry is that's what's bothering you... well I guess you did…uh just help me kill someone huh?... hmmm…well that is my thing ya know…so uh…get used to it toots…Jeez…Really that's all you were worried about? HA!! You are so funny…do you have any idea HOW TO LIVE YOUR LIFE!!!" He looked angrily at her.

"You need to lighten up a little." He said annoyed.

"AND YOU PROPOSE I DO THAT BY KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!??!" Janey managed to scream back.

"YES!! You have to kill things!!! And people that hold you back!! Only when we destroy what we are; is when we are truly free…I mean uh…look at me I'm perfectly content…You on the other hand. I don't know how you live. Little miss Perfect with your stupid little perfect life with your stupid little perfect home. With the fucking matching furniture and wallpaper…WITH YOUR FUCKING GLASS BLOWN PLATES WITH THE CRACKS IN THEM TO MAKE THEM LOOK MORE AUTHENTIC!! AH!! YOU ARE SO ENSLAVED TO THE PEOPLE THAT YOU TRY TO PROVE YOURSELF TO DAILY AND YOU ARE A SLAVE TO THE VERY GLASS PLATES THAT ARE SITTING IN YOUR FUCKING CABINET!"

He was inches from her face. Holding her by the shoulders.

"Now if everything is soooooo perfect then…uh…answer me this…why are you so unhappy?"

Janey was shocked and tried to answer his question, but all she could think about where his lips and how close they were and how she just wanted to feel them. He pulled away and she felt some disappointment strike her heart.

"Yeah...uh... that's what I thought. If you want to be happy you have to learn to take every perfect little aspect of your life and (the joker takes a knife and slowly slips it under her bracelet and..) disconnect...(cuts it off her wrist) from it. Because trust me you can't buy happiness doll you have to take it like I do. Ha!"

She sat there and thought. Why had she led such a perfect life? When in reality she was born into chaos. She was always moving and having new foster parents. Never staying in the same place. Seeing her many foster brothers and sisters end up as druggies and crack whores. Growing up in the streets because no one cared about her. It felt like she was denying a part of her. She felt better. However she was tired. So she laid down and slept in the Jokers bed without a care. She was going to finally do what she wanted to do and no one could stop her.

"What do you think you are uh…doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping…Goodnight" Janey replied shortly.

"Oh you see because I thought that this was uh…my bed." He was a little annoyed. Since he hadn't invited her to stay over.

"Well I'm tired and I gave you and your lackeys a free show so I think you owe me." Janey said coyly.

"Well…I could uh…repay you in another way…If you uh…wanted to." The Joker said hopefully. Laying down beside her and stroking her side.

"No this will do...And I don't put out on the first date so don't get your trouser snake all riled up" Janey said as she slapped his hand away.

"Right I forgot we just met a while ago…plus why uh…rush we've got a whole year, but I do have a rule about my bed no shirt and no pants got it?" The Joker whispered into her ear.

"I can agree to that." Janey got up and removed her midriff and stockings. The Jokers face fell when he saw that she was wearing a bra underneath the midriff. However it was better than nothing.

"I've got big plans for you doll" He said as he ravished Janey with his eyes.

That night the Joker spent the night on the couch. And contrary to what Gotham may think the Joker is a gentleman no matter how much of a twisted fuck he can be.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter I know I've been neglecting this story. I just got over my writers block so hopefully I'll be pounding out the updates. Anyway love to hear from you guys and Happy Holidays!!**


	7. Hell hath no wrath

CH7:

**I Don't own any of DC's ideas or characters!! I just own Janey!! Much love and enjoy!!**

When Janey awoke she felt refreshed and somewhat reborn. The idea of doing anything she wanted felt amazing. She didn't know what to do. It was like the whole world was her playground and she could do anything she dammed well pleased.

'Oh what to do? What to DO!?' she thought to herself as she sat in bed.

"Weeelll someone looks like they are ready to cause some mayhem" came the Jokers voice from the bathroom door. Janey looked over and saw the Joker in a bathrobe with matching pajama pants with his make up all done.

"Oh you haven't the faintiest idea…So what IS on the agenda for today?" She said as she eyed his battle scarred but sculpted torso. She tried to hide her attraction to the Joker but she couldn't help it.

"Well sweet heart lets not uh…rush things I mean I never really have a uh...PLAN" He walked over to her and stroked her face.

"All in good time" He smiled down at her.

On the roof of MCU:

"We were too late for the new DA" Gordon said while trying to rub the headache out of through his temples.

"And you know for sure that it's him?" came the rough familiar voice of batman.

"Yeah he left his calling card. We need batman back." Gordon looked pleadingly towards the masked vigilante.

"It's not the right time. You need to hit him where he is most vulnerable and that is the girl. She is new to the game she is not as clever as he is. She's not as strong as he is. Get the girl and then you will have the Joker. I'll be in touch."

"How will we find her?" When Gordon turned around he found himself talking to the shadows.

"I hate it when he does that…" Gordon mumbled to himself.

At Wayne Manor:

"Alfred I'm back" Bruce called in the new marble halls and heavy curtains of his recently built house.

"Ah yes Master Bruce how was your ahem…meeting?" Alfred said as he received Bruce.

"It went well but we need to do a little more research. We need to find where the Joker is going to be next or at least be at the scene of the crime so that we can get Janey. She knows something." Bruce was still clearly upset by the fact that Janey had betrayed him like that. He thought that he would finally be able to get over Rachel. It seemed that the Joker was always there to take away the women of his life.

At the Jokers Hideout:

Janey had nothing to wear except for the costume from last night and her business suit, which was not at all that comfortable. She walked her way to the Jokers room and knocked on his door.

"Come in" came his voice.

She opened the door and he was sitting at a table in the middle of his room and smoking a cigar.

"Hey doll what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I was wondering I could go get something else to wear. I mean I need some variety I'm getting rather bored with this ensemble." Janey pointed to her collared shirt and pencil skirt.

"Well it doesn't do you justice that's for sure…uh…Tell ya what. Lets go and see what we can get ya. It's been a while since I've been out on the town." He got up and grabbed his coat and grabbed Janey by the waist and they were off.

When they got to the place of question Janey was rather disappointed. She was expecting a shopping mall of some sort. Then she remembered who she was with and guessed that this sort of place would be more fitting. They ended up at a costume shop.

When they went in it was dark enough so that the jokers face was hidden in the shadows. Janey looked around to see what described her new self the best. It took some time but she found what she liked. When she walked out of the dressing room she had on tight black leather pants with black leather belt and some nice black pumps and a black midriff corset top with red laces in the back. The Joker really likes corset tops especially because it really made Janey's curves stand out.

"I think we have a winner" the Joker smiled and then proceeded to kill the clerk.

The Joker and Janey walked out of the store with out a second glance and went off into the night to their next destination.

When they arrived at the bank in question the Joker handed her a gun.

"You know how to use one of these?" the Joker asked in a joking manner.

"Point and shoot" Janey said confidently.

"Oh I like how you think doll. This is going to be fun!" He laughed as he walked into the bank firing his shotgun.

"Ladies and gentleman if you would so kindly shut up and do as I say I'd like to tell you that you will be witnesses to something great!" The Joker continued to laugh hysterically.

The Jokers goons went around and grabbed all the customers and clerks and bank officials and gathered them into the middle.

"Now ladies and gentleman I'd like you to stop and think now….what is the uh…thing that fuels petty thieves like the Italians and Russians to live the way they do huh?? Any takers?? Well I'll tell ya…It's you guys and your money…So I'm here to get rid of the source…You guys…HA!HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!" The Joker signaled his men to start planting bombs at the base of the building so that when the base charges blow the whole building will come down.

Janey kept her gun pointed at the victims. She felt powerful and in control for once and she felt a thrill like she had never felt before. That is until she heard breaking glass. When she turned to the source of the sound all she felt was a sharp pain in her face and then she was out.

The Joker looked towards Janey he had heard her cry and when he did he saw his favorite person in the world.

"BATSY!! You came back!! How wonderful of you to uh…join us in the festivities." The Joker said but his expression turned dark when he saw what Batman was carrying in his arms. When he saw Janey's limp body he felt enraged!

"Hmm…now that's not very nice batsy…you see she is my new doll. Get your own." The Joker had a knife ready in hand to cut the wannabe rodent's throat.

"Games over Joker. Now it's time for you to play my game." And with that Batman fled with Janey in his arms.

"Oh, ho, ho a game how interesting…Mines not over yet…I guess he doesn't know the rules of this game. It's not over till I say it's over." The Joker signed for a retreat but before MCU could get there he blew up the bank and it was all but dust when Gordon got there.

At MCU:

"That was too easy" Gordon said to Batman on the roof.

"I know just keep an eye on her. I still have to break the girl she hasn't said a word." Batman said in a worried tone.

"Well she is due in court tomorrow so if she hasn't said anything then she is going to jail." Gordon said hoping that would at least slow the Jokers game down.

The next day in court Janey was scared she knew she had no chance in hell of getting out of this trial without some hard jail time. She had never been to jail and she didn't' know what to expect. The trial went on and the jury came back. It happened all too fast. All Janey heard was "We find the defendant guilty" and she knew it was over.

The next thing she knew she was in handcuffs and was being transferred over to Gotham city's women's correctional facility. There was a busload of women with her but all of them had been to jail before, but not Janey.

When they got there she was forced to strip down and put all her cloths in a paper bag. She felt so violated when the male guards looked and stared. Then they went into the showers. When she turned the water on it came out cold and at a really high pressure. Janey only had time to soak her hair. Then she received a pair of underwear and a bra and orange scrubs. When she was dressed she was taken to her cell by one of the guards. When she was in her cell the guard looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with you sweet cheeks." He chuckled and left.

Janey had never felt so a lone and vulnerable. She knew she was alone at this point and that no one not even the Joker could save her. She only had herself to rely on.

It was a short three months but Janey had adjusted to prison life she made some friends had gotten into a couple of scuffles but she had learned to fight and survive. She hadn't heard a word from the Joker and she got used to it. She knew she would have her clown back. One way or another. Other than feeling a little betrayed she felt like she has done fine without him. Every now and then Gordon would come down for a little chat but she never gave him up and she never would. He in a sense had liberated her and made her stronger.

"Hey Janey! Gordon is here to see you again" Said one of the guards.

"Thanks Bill you've always been a sweetheart." She stood against the wall and waited for bill to put her in cuffs and off they went to the visitor's center.

Gordon looked old and tired the Joker really must have done it this time.

"Evening Commissioner what can I do for you?" Janey said cheerily.

"Janey I can get you out of here you know that. Just give us the Joker." Gordon said pleadingly.

"I don't' know where he is or what he is up to. I wish I could tell you but really I haven't the faintiest idea what he will do next. I mean I've been here the whole time you see so I couldn't possibly know now could I?" Janey smiled and sat back in the chair.

"Janey you are here for murder you will get the death penalty. Why are you protecting him. He hasn't even tried to rescue you! They are going to put you and a rusty gas chamber where they will kill you" Gordon said in a menacing voice. The comment hurt a little but Janey shrugged it off.

She knew that he was busy and she knew about the blonde bimbo he was trouncing around with but soon…it would be different. She had a score to settle. She had her own agenda now.

"I'd rather die in the rusty gas chamber commissioner Gordon. Well it was nice chatting with you but, I've got soap to make. Have a lovely evening. Guard!" Janey smiled as she was escorted out of the room.

Now Janey had to learn basic chemistry and her professor was kind of a pyromaniac that liked to blow things up so she had learned various ways to make bombs. A simple way is through Saponafication (i.e. making soap) and sawdust.

Janey had enough "friends" within the guards to have them plant the bombs in the places where she needed them to escape. Also she had one of them return her cloths so she could make a getaway without her orange jumpsuit getting in the way. When the lights went out she quickly changed and pulled her mattress over her whole body. Everything was ready in three…two…one. The outer side of her cell wall had blown out and the alarms went off.

She threw the mattress off and jumped out side. She luckily had a cell that was on the outer edge of the prison so it made it easier to escape. She heard gunshots and knew that they weren't far behind but she ran and never looked back.

She found a near by swat car and broke in the window and jump-started the car with ease. Being in prison she learned many little tricks to get her out of a bind. She drove fast and made her way to the interstate and back over the bridge to Gotham city. The place where it all started for her. After all she had a date with a clown. Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned.

**Oh my I know there wasn't' a lot of our favorite villain but I thought that Janey deserved a chapter for herself Tee Hee. well I hope you all enjoyed it and now the fun starts!**


	8. Like a J Scorned

**Thanks for the reviews!!! you all have been very kind and it's been great!! And once again I don't' own any of DC's ideas or characters. I just own Janey. ENJOY!!! ^_^**

CH8:

Janey drove the cop car to an empty port and opened the trunk. She had the shotgun from the front seat. Then she found the 9mm strapped to the roof of the trunk with an extra clip. Also she found herself with a D-Eagle. This cop was packing, but she knew she needed the firepower if she was going to get anywhere near the Joker. Also she found a handy hunting knife. Even though it was a lot of heat she knew she needed more.

Janey decided to wait until morning to find a dealer. She grabbed the police coat and gun holster and pushed the car into the river and quietly walked back into the city. She kept her head down so no one would recognize her. Janey learned to pick pocket in jail too. It was petty but it was the only thing she could do to get money.

When she was in the outskirts of Gotham she broke into a decent looking apartment building. She looked at each room and found herself a furnished room. It looked like shit but she had been in worse. When she had made herself comfortable she laid her head down and slept.

The next day Janey awoke to a bright Gotham day. Janey felt refreshed and determined to find some fire power but, most of all the Joker. She knew where to go as always because of the things she learned in jail. She knew that if you wanted to get some cash and weapons you had to do jobs. Now Janey had never killed anyone but she was determined to stop at nothing to find the Joker. On her way she picked up and new black trench coat one that matched her outfit and concealed her identity and weapons.

She went to an Italian restaurant owned by none other than the Falconi Family. When she asked for the boss everyone knew she was talking about Alexander Falconi. She was escorted to the basement. They removed all her weapons before she entered. She walked into a smoky room with several other mob bosses.

"So this is what the mob has come down to…this is really sad." Janey said bemused.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you little cunt" Said a young black man.

"Well you guys really aren't really the best people to work for but I'm offering my services to all of you. As long as you provide the cash and weapons for my assignments I will take out anyone for you. And I mean anyone." Janey walked around touching each man on the shoulder.

"I know you all have lost quite a bit of men to the ah…Joker so I'm here to make up for that loss. You see…you all need me now more than anything" Janey leaned over the black man so her face was close to his.

"Think about it the more people I kill for you the more fear is instilled in the people you want to control." She said walking around the room. She stood behind the Alexander and leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I can make you feel powerful again."

"How can we trust you?" Said the Triad leader.

Janey walked over and straddled the Chinese man and grabbed his balls and squeezed so hard that his eyes started to bulge.

"Because I have a score to settle and I know what it takes to get the job done." Janey said fiercely and let go of him. The man fell to the floor and Janey turned to face the rest of the men.

"So how do vee get in contact vith you" Said a young Russian man.

"Here is my card." Janey put a card with a simple red "J" in the middle. And on the back was a cell phone she had purchased earlier.

When she left she felt satisfied that she had made an impression. On ALL of them.

Within an hour she had gotten a call from Alexander.

"Hello?" J answered.

"I need you to kill someone in the MCU. Her name is Ramirez. Come meet me at the warehouses near port 16 and 9 pm." Said Alexander.

"Ok" J hung up. She knew that the shorter the phone call the better it was for business. J knew she couldn't afford the mob to gain leverage over her so she kept the conversations short and sweet.

She was at the port early. She didn't want to risk and ambush. 9pm came around and Alexander arrived. He got out of the car and opened the warehouse. When they got in J found herself staring at all the guns man had made. It was like Costco for guns. J quickly found her way to a 50 cal. Sniper rifle.

"So J…I guess you are familiar with guns, so I'll leave you to it. Anything you need will be here and what do you want to be paid for a job like this?" He said uneasily.

"I want 10 grand." J said calmly.

"What for a job like this? No Way deals off!" Alexander said incredulously.

"It's either that or I'm coming after you which would you rather have." J looked menacingly at him.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Alexander said sadly.

"Good boy." J said patting him on the head.

When she received her 10 grand she quickly set off grabbing what she needed and right before she left she spotted something amazing. It was black BMW bike and she had to have it. She quickly found the keys and let the engine roar. She felt beyond sexy and loved it!

She ripped through Gotham on her newly found addiction and found her way to MCU. She had climbed to the roof of the MCU and snuck in and found her way to the office of Ramirez and waited in the dark.

When she came in the door J quickly grabbed her from behind and put her hand over the cops' mouth.

"Shhh…don't scream or I'm really going to have to kill you. Look! Stop struggling I'm doing you a favor! God dammit!" Janey said struggling a bit with the squirming officer. When Ramirez settled down J relaxed her grip a little.

"Now look on your desk is a recorded conversation with Alexander Falconi you can use it against him so you can stop working for him or bring him down I don't fucking care. Now this is where he keeps all his illegal weapons. Next this is my file and records get rid of them. Got it? If you don't then your mother will be meet death sooner than you or her desire." J knew she was getting through to Ramirez.

"Second give Gordon my card. If you tell anyone about my real name and identity I will kill not only you but anyone that has talked or ever made acquaintances with you." J pulled out a Joker card cut in half and left it on the corner of her desk. Then she let go of Ramirez.

"How can I trust you?" Ramirez said in a shaky voice.

"You have my word and I'm a woman of my word" J said.

When Ramirez turned around to see J she was already gone.

J walked back down to her bike and sped off to where she first fell in love with the Joker. Sure crossing all the mob bosses wasn't' a smart thing to do but, she wasn't scared. They were all small fish compared to the fish she was going to fry. When she got to the old apartment building she knew he wasn't there. She didn't feel him there. It was weird how she could feel his presence. However, his presence was a strong one and hard to miss. She would never forget the way she felt when she first saw him.

She went to a local dive where all the thugs used to drink after a job. She saw a few there and decided to hit them up.

"Hey fellas mind if I join ya?" J said confidently.

" Not at all toots" One said in a drunken manner.

"So word is on the street that the guy to work for is the Joker know where I could find him?" J asked coyly.

"Oh the boss heh…we can't say but if you give me your number I'll be sure to let him know you're interested." He said looking directly at J's bust.

"Well you see I'm more of a hands on girl you see so I'd rather talk to him in person." J knew she was getting to them. Never underestimate the power sexuality can have over a man.

"Well the boss is currently taken you see with Harley you know the blonde bitch that's always willing to suck his cock." He said as his buddies behind him laughed at the joke.

J knew she wasn't getting anywhere with these guys so she got up and went to the bar.

"Bar keep! Get me rum and lots off it!" J felt like unwinding a bit. Also the best place to look for information is the person who gets to watch these people every night.

"Here you go beautiful. You wanna start a tab?" he was an old soul that's for sure he'd been in the business for a long time.

"No here is cash but I also need to know where I can find the Joker." J looked into his eyes deeply.

"Well miss I can tell ya that those guys you were talking to are going to be heading back real soon so you might want to follow them." He said in a condescending voice.

"Oh well thank you and here is a tip" J said and left 2 hundreds. She took the bottle of rum with her and left after the men.

It was a short walk it was only a couple of blocks away. They lead her to a fairly nice building. It must have been evaluated recently. Anyway J waited until all was calm and then when the door was about to shut she silently rushed in before is closed.

J pulled out the D-Eagle and pocketed the rum she cocked the gun and was ready. She looked down the hallway and made sure that the coast was clear. She went up the stairs and kept her gun pointed up she couldn't' take any chances. She knew he would be at the top floor he always liked pretty views of the city that he was about to destroy.

Third floor still no sign of anyone. On the fourth floor there were a couple of people that J almost ran into but she hid in the shadows in time. Then she passed the fifth, sixth and when she looked up the top of the seventh she saw two guys walking up. She followed them up to room 707 and before they could knock she tapped one on he shoulder and shot him in the face. Then she pushed the other guy against the door and kicked him hard so that he went flying through the door.

When she entered he wasn't there it was another room full of men.

"Bollocks!" J yelled.

"Where is he!?!?" J screamed at the men.

Without a response the men started to attack her she swiftly dodged their kicks and punches and followed them with bullets to the head and deadly swipes with her hunting knife.

"I said where is he!?!?" J asked again she finally made her way back to the hallway and fought off men all the way to the last door. She felt him in there and she kicked down the door and there he was. Smiling that permanent smile.

"Gotcha!" J aimed true and shot her gun but he dodged.

"Now, Now Janey that's not very nice." The Joker chided.

"Nice?! Nice?! You left me! You abandoned me! I don't think I have to be very nice to you!" J pulled out her knife and swiped at the Joker over and over. Rage blinded her but it was more hurt than anger.

"I…didn't…leave…you…doll. I was helping you" He said between dodging J.

She kept kicking and swinging the blade and she kicked the Joker against the wall.

"HELPING ME!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME IN THERE!?" J screamed at the Joker. He pushed her foot away. She retaliated and hit him in the face with the butt of her knife and he fell laughing all the while.

"DO YOU!? THEY TOURTRED ME!! TOURTURED ME!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" She lunged and the Joker caught her arm and slammed her up against the wall pinning her down.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!!" He roared.

"GET OUT I don't want anyone disturbing me got it!" He commanded to the others that were watching. When they left. He spoke.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you doll. If anything I uh…helped you. Look at you. You're fighting like a champ. Gees I almost had a hard time uh…keeping up." He laughed.

"Now are you ready to be a good girl and not hurt me?" He said into her ear. The feeling of his breath made her heart pound against her chest. Not out of anger but of lust. He let go and J took her opportunity and tripped him and straddled him and pointed the gun to his head.

"Oh you are a naughty girl." He smiled

"Do it…you've come all this way to kill me so do it. You can't can you...hahahaha...I brought you into this world Janey you can't deny how gooooood it feels can ya? hahahahaha! Look what you've become." The joker teased her.

"You! took my life away from me!" J wanted to so bady but she couldn't.

"Oh-ho now uh...wait just a minute there...I set you free...and then you got caught...what did you expect? It looks like you did perfectly fine with out me." He smiled.

"You have no idea what I went through because of you. Everyday I wanted you to come rescue me. I wanted to know that you wanted me." J said through gritted teeth.

J didn't know why she was struggling to pull the trigger. She couldn't. She just couldn't. She has very right to. He never once gave a damn about her while she was in jail and never attempted to help her. He just let Batman take her away from him. He let her go like a piece of trash. Just like everyone in her life had done to her. She began to cry. J was so confused. She threw the gun in frustration and sat on top of the Joker and cried. He sat up underneath her and held her.

"That's a good girl. Quiet down now it's ok. You're home." He said in a surprisingly soothing voice. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He tried to remove the trench coat but she held on tightly it tightly against her.

"Now you know the rules of the bed…Janey." He said sternly.

"My name isn't Janey anymore it's J…call me J. I know the rules I remember very clearly I just don't want you to see them." J said in a very small voice.

"Well the rules are clear and you can't sleep in my bed unless you follow the uh…rules J" He said impatiently.

J didn't want to show him but at the same time she wanted to be close to him. So she gave in. She got up off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Close your eyes." She said looking directly in his eyes.

"Oh a surprise eh? Oh ho, ho I like surprises." The Joker closed his eyes.

J took off her coat and top and pants and turned away from him.

"You can open your eyes now." She said in a scared voice.

When the Joker opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Well…that's not something you see everyday" he said.

**OH MY. OH MY. OH MY WHAT COULD IT BE???!! HAHAHAHA!! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!! Please review thanks so much love you all!! Till next time!!**


	9. Let's Put a Smile on that Face!

**Hello my friends once again I don't own anything that belongs to DC but I own J/ Janey and I love you all enjoy! BTW smut chapter!! You have been warned! ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

CH9:

J felt his eyes looking over her and she felt nervous. She didn't want him to be repulsed.

J's back at been badly burned from what looks like some sort of chemical. He didn't know what but they took the form of skeletal wings. He looked at J's back in awe she had truly transformed from the prim and proper girl she used to be to something truly dark and disturbing. He walked over to her and traced his fingers over the healed scars on her back. She flinched at his touch.

"We made soap as part of our work day. I told some cops to piss off and they stole some lye from the chemical shed and decided to teach me a lesson. They ripped off my shirt and threw me into the shower and turned on the water. Then they threw the lye on my back and watched. All I can remember is the searing pain and the smell of my skin burning. It was…" She drifted off

"Liberating…" The Joker finished. Turning J around to look her in the eyes.

"There is nothing better than feeling like you are going to die is there?" The Joker said looking deeply into J's eyes.

J knew what he was talking about. He understood. J couldn't resist anymore she took the step forward and kissed him. She didn't care if he didn't respond she had to take her chance while she could.

His hands snaked around her lower back and pulled her closer and he deepened the kiss. She felt a jolt of excited burst in her heart and it spread everywhere. She grabbed his vest and pulled him back towards the bed and pulled him down to the mattress. He broke the kiss and ravished her neck. His kisses sent her mind into overdrive. She moaned when he started to bit her neck. He couldn't help but play a little rough. J started to play rough back too.

She flipped him over so that she could be on top. When he tried to remove her strapless bra she slapped him and wagged a finger at him. The Joker approved and let her do her thing…For now at least. She removed his vest and shirt. Then she nipped at his ear and made her way south. When she was kneeling in front of him she slowly removed his belt and looked at him seductively. She took her time and the joker was going insane. She could tell he was hard and ready for her but, J wanted him to go crazy for a little while. When she finally pulled out his member she stroked it gently for a while. Then she kissed it up and down. Every touch sent chills up and down his spine. Then she took the tip into her mouth and sucked gently and ran the tip of her teeth softly against his hard cock. He moaned out of satisfaction. She sucked on his cock for a while then. He grabbed her hair and pulled her off him.

"I want you to lie down and play with yourself."

She nodded.

"Good girl."

J did as she was told and ran her hands all the way down until she reached her moist lips. She started to thrust her fingers in and out in slowly. She closed her eyes and felt a slap. She opened them and found the Joker on top of her.

"I want you to look at me." He said menacingly.

J smiled and looked into the dark pools of his face. She knew he liked to be in charge and she was going to let him have it for tonight at least. She felt his hands stop her and he flipped her over to her stomach. He took out a knife and cut away the rest of her clothing and the sound of the fabric ripping was almost enough to send her over the edge. She tried to flip back over but he spanked her.

"I didn't say you could." He whispered in her ear.

He slipped his member in her. She felt so good and tight he loved it. He thrust into her over and over harder each time. J moaned at every thrust she loved the sense of him taking over her. He loved taking her.

"Yes, that's it, teach me a lesson" J said

"You ARE a naughty girl. I'm going to have to punish you for that." He reached over and grabbed the bottom of her jaw and turned her face to him so she was looking at him.

"Who does this pussy belong to?" He asked harshly.

"It belongs to you" J managed to answer between thrusts.

"Good girl" He kept her face turned towards him and continued to pound into her.

J felt herself getting close and she couldn't stop her self from moaning louder. She could feel his sweat mixing in with hers. All the tension that was building up insider her burst and she came. J moaned loudly and shortly after the Joker came inside of her. They collapsed on their backs and J was trying to catch her breath and the Joker was taking deep breaths too. J turned to her side and started to fall asleep. A little later she felt the Joker slip his hands around her waist and curl up against her. She smiled and fell asleep. The Joker saw this and chuckled to himself quietly he managed to put a smile on her face and he didn't even have to use a knife.

'Thats a first' He thought

And then came…

"HEY MISTA JAY I'M BACK!!"

**Oh I sense a love triangle coming along!! AHAHAHAHAHHA!! Anyway sorry the chapter was so short I hope you enjoyed it. Send me reviews I love hearing from you guys! It's very motivating and helpful…Any who… love you guys! Till next time!!**


End file.
